


Warm

by DreamingReality



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Self-Doubt, Snow, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingReality/pseuds/DreamingReality
Summary: 9. "Wait! Stop!"On the way to Roger's party, Heinz has some doubts about going.





	Warm

Perry grabbed Heinz’s hand as he stepped out of the car and shut the door, locking it and placing the keys in his pocket. The winter holiday party at City Hall was a short walking distance from where they parked, and Perry felt like Heinz would need the time in the cool air to prepare himself a bit more before they walked in.

He smiled at his boyfriend, who returned the expression, and they began walking. The weather, though it was mid-December, wasn’t that bad. There was a slight chill in the air, but there was so little wind that it felt almost like late-fall; his suit being enough to keep him comfortable. In contrast, Heinz’s hand in his felt warm and cozy, Perry’s coarse hands fitting perfectly in Heinz’s large, soft ones.

Along the sidewalk was a light dusting of snow, left over from a couple nights before. Perry smiled fondly at the memory of staying up watching it fall with Heinz, coming home the next day to have a snowball fight with the boys in it.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Heinz fidgeting with his free hand out the corner of his eye. He knew Heinz only did that when he was extremely nervous about something, and considering where they were going, Perry figured he was. Before they left the house, Heinz had said that he was okay, but maybe being this close was bringing up nerves he hadn’t thought about before.

Perry stopped walking and turned to face Heinz, who flicked his eyes up to Perry’s before he lowered his head and bit his lip.

He placed his knuckle under Heinz’s chin to guide his head up, seeing the blatant anxiety in his expression. _Heinz, are you okay?_ he signed. _I promise, if you don’t want to be here we can leave. This party isn’t important at all._

“No!” Heinz shouted, quickly shaking his head and waving his hands. “No, uh, no it’s okay. I’m okay, Perry the Platypus. I just… last minute nerves, but I want to be here. Everything’s _fine_ Perry, don’t give me that look. If I need to go home at any point, I’ll tell you. Promise.” Heinz crossed his hand over his heart for effect as he finished, giving Perry a wide smile.

Perry still felt skeptical, but it wouldn’t do him any good to push the point. Heinz was stubborn and likely would just keep insisting they go. Suppressing a sigh, Perry smiled back at Heinz and grabbed his hand again.

They continued on for another minute or so when Heinz shouted, “ **Wait! Stop!** ” Perry halted in his tracks as he felt a slight tug on his hand from where Heinz had stopped behind him. Worriedly, he turned around to find Heinz with his eyes shut tight. “Stop…” he sighed and opened his eyes, “I uh, Perry I don’t want to… I don’t wanna… _ruin_ this night for you,” he said, frustration laced through his sentence. “I… I know I’m not that great at parties, and that Roger and I don’t mix well, and that I-” he swallowed, “That I can _embarrass_ people at these things and if you wanna go home that’s okay I won’t be mad because I understand, and-”

Heinz stopped as Perry placed his free hand on his cheek. Perry saw the hurt in Heinz’s eyes and felt his heart clench in his chest. He knew that what Heinz was worried about stemmed from how past partners of his had previously treated him, always acting like they didn’t want to be seen with him in public, like he wasn’t good enough.

 _Heinz,_ he began, _I love you. I love you and if anyone in there has a problem with you, they can leave, because you’re amazing and I’m lucky to have you. If you still want to go to the party, we’re going to walk in there, and I’m going to show off my spectacular boyfriend to everyone there. If not, we can go home and make some hot chocolate and watch a movie,_ he finished, grabbing both of Heinz’s hands and giving him a loving smile.

By then, Heinz’s face was flushed and his eyes were watery. Smiling back at Perry, he said in a quiet voice, “I think I’d like to go to the party, Perry the Platypus.”

Perry moved his hands to around Heinz’s waist, pulling him for a hug, grip firm and loving. He felt warm, despite the weather, and he knew Heinz felt it too. Pulling back and pecking Heinz on the cheek, he let Heinz put his hand in Perry’s and lead them to the party. Though he was still worried for Heinz, he knew that he would be okay. Just to be sure though, they left the party after an hour and a half, Perry claiming he was getting tired, and went home to hot chocolate, a movie, and warm cuddles under a blanket on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> :oo Thanks for reading! If you liked it please leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
